Aquí vamos otra vez
by LolIsBack
Summary: Songfic. Two-shot. SQ. AU. Una compleja relación sentimental entre dos complejas mujeres. El comienzo y el principio son siempre tan similares... ¿alguna de las dos aclarará finalmente este doloroso asunto o... seguirán en este círculo autodestructivo?
1. Chapter 1

**La serie OUaT y la canción HWGA no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a sus creadores, yo sólo la suso con fines ociosos.**

* * *

><p><em>I throw all of your stuff away<em>

_Then I clear you out of my head_

_I tear you out of my heart_

_And ignore all your messages_

Y es que cogí todas tus cosas, las que dejaste en mi dormitorio, en mi baño, en mi casa. Esa casa que solía ser nuestra. Y te saqué de mi cabeza. Dejé de pensar en tí, y en cómo me hacías sentir. Dejé de pensar en los desayunos llenos de exabruptos por tu parte y regañinas por la mía. Te saqué de mi corazón, o al menos eso pensaba. Porque jamás pude librarme de ti, y jamás pude liberar a mi corazón de tu recuerdo. Ignoré todos tus mensajes, esperando al principio una llamada, y poder volver a oír tu voz. Pero finalmente, ni siquiera los mensajes prevalecieron.

_I tell everyone we are through_

_'Cause I'm so much better without you_

_But it's just another pretty lie_

_'Cause I break down_

_Every time you come around_

_Oh oh!_

Le hice saber a todos que nuestra relación había terminado, aunque ni siquiera yo misma sabía que éramos. Pensaba que decirles a todos que todo había acabado me haría aceptarlo más fácilmente. Sí, me intenté engañar. Me autoengañé diciéndome que estaba mejor si ti. Pero, como la mayoría de cosas en mi vida, era mentira. Una bonita mentira perfectamente creíble, pero mentira al fin y al cabo. De todas maneras, por mucho que me mienta a mí misma, la verdad siempre sale a la luz. Porque cada vez que algo perteneciente al complicado y maravillo mundo de Emma Swan está cerca de mí, me rompo en billones de pedacitos. Pedacitos que jamás te importo recoger, sin pararte a pensar en que quizás cortaban.

_So how did you get here under my skin?_

_I swore that I'd never let you back in_

_Should've known better than trying to let you go_

_'Cause here we go go go go again_

Pero, ¿qué haces de nuevo aquí conmigo? ¿Por qué nuestros cuerpos están tan cerca? ¿Por qué nuestros labios están devorándose mutuamente? ¿Por qué juré y perjuré que jamás volverías a poner mi mundo patas arriba? ¿Por qué lo hice si sabía que era mentira? ¿Por qué no lo pude ver venir? Parece que esto empieza de nuevo.

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_

_Something about you is so addictive_

_We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know_

_'Cause here we go go go go again_

Cuanto más intento mentir, menos convincente soy.

Pero es que tú eres tan adictiva... eres la persona por la que nunca me importó caer. ¿Acaso sabes todo lo que eres para mí? ¿O simplemente has legado justo ahora, que parecía que iba a conseguirlo, para impedirlo una vez más? Sí, definitivamente, aquí vamos tú y yo de nuevo.

_You never know what you want_

_And you never say what you mean_

_But I start to go insane_

_Every time that you look at me_

Fue tu indecisión y tu mutismo lo que acabó con esta relación varias veces. Tú, que nunca sabías que querías y que querías decir. Ya me volviste loca hace tiempo, y pareces negarte por completo a devolverme mi cordura. Pero es que, claro, no puedo evitarlo. Son tus ojos verdes, que en la mayoría de las fotos no se ven todo lo verde que son, lo que me hacen caer. Son tus miradas. Eres tú.

_You only hear half of what I say_

_And you're always showing up too late_

_And I know that I should say goodbye_

_But it's no use_

_Can't be with or without you!_

_Oh oh_

Sólo oyes lo que quieres oír, o lo poco que te interesa. Siempre llegas tarde, siempre con excusas estúpidas. Siempre ignorando mis palabras o nuestras citas.

Y sí, soy una imbécil por no alejarme de ti la primera vez que heriste. Pero no puedo. Contigo sufro, pero el dolor no se mitiga con tu ausencia. En absoluto.

¡Dios, vas a ser mi ruina!

_So how did you get here under my skin?_

_I swore that __I'd never let you back in_

_Should've known better than trying to let you go_

_'Cause here we go go go go go again_

Otra vez en la misma casa, en la misma cama.

Otra vez la misma situación.

Otra vez lo mismo. Aunque ya da igual. Va siendo hora de que asuma que no puedo dejarte ir. Que no me importa en absoluto. Destrózame todo lo que quieras. Te necesito

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_

_Something about you is so addictive_

_We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know_

_'Cause here we go go go go again, 'gain_

¿Y si dejo de mentirme a mí misma? ¿Y comienzo a darme cuenta de que estoy locamente enamorada de ti? Podría hacerlo, y de hecho, debería.

¿Vamos a volver otra vez? Por supuesto, y como no, te volverás a ir.

_And again_

_(And again)_

_And again_

_(And again)_

_And again!_

Una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez. Todo el tiempo.

_I threw all of your stuff away_

_And I cleared you out of my head_

_And I tore you out of my heart_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_So how did you get here under my skin?_

_I swore that I'd never let you back in_

_Should've known better than trying to let you go_

_'Cause here we go go go go again_

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_

_Something about you is so addictive_

_We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know_

_'Cause here we go go go_

_Here we go again_

_Here we go again!_

_Should've known better than trying to let you go_

_'Cause here we go go go go go again_

_Again_

_And again_

_And again_

_And again_

Tiré todas tus cosas, te saqué a patadas de mi corazón y de mi mente. Borré toda prueba de que algún día fuimos algo. Pero esta es la serpiente que se muerde la cola. Ya no sé si empezamos de nuevo, o continuamos una repetitiva historia.

Ahora vendrás al trabajo, ese trabajo nuevo, mi primer trabajo serio, con un ramo de flores. Siempre con las mismas flores de los mismo colores y colocadas en la misma posición. Con tu eterna y mítica chaqueta de cuero roja.

La época del año, el lugar... ciertas cosas han cambiado, pero eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es que vendrás, como siempre, a arreglar el destrozo que hiciste la última vez.

Sabes, Emma, no me importa. En el fondo, son estas idas y venidas las que arrojan un poco de luz a mi monótona vida, la cual se iba oscureciendo cada vez más, hasta que te conocí.

Te amo, y sí, aquí vamos de nuevo. Tú y yo. Nosotras.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bueno, he vuelto!<strong>

**Este es un songfic que se me ocurrió escuchando la canción Here We Go Aagain de Demi Lovato.**

**Como habéis podido observar, esta historia no se ciñe a la serie. Es un poco AU, porque si os dáis cuenta, dice "mi primer trabajo"**

**En esta historia, básicamente, Regina y Emma tienen una relación de años, pero muy inestable, porque Emma no para de irse y volver, y Regina tampoco hace nada para aclarar las cosas, por lo cual, nunca queda nada claro, nunca saben que son.**

**Este fic refleja, bajo mi punto de vista, muchas cosas como por ejemplo, que Emma, como hemos podido observar en la serie, no es una persona muy constante con ciertas comas, como las relaciones de pareja.**

**En fin, esto es un One-Shot, y si quieres más songfics, o hacerme saber algo, ya sabes, Reviews y Pm. Gracias por leer, y, ¡hasta otra!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeey! **

**Volvííííííí ^^**

**Valep, a ver, me dejaron un review suuuuupercuco (me lo dejó misskimhyun) que me ha hecho querer continuar esta historia con un capítulo más, el final.**

**Como ya sabéis, es AU, y este capítulo está situado unos ocho años en el futuro.**

**Es un poco más... bueno, ya lo veréis :·3**

* * *

><p><em>In my memory, all the small things, like daggers in my mind<em>

_In my memory, while my head bleeds, the words i'll never find_

_That i always meant to say to you i can't_

Lo recuerdo todo, y hasta el más mínimo detalle me hiere. Lo recuerdo absolutamente todo, y siento como las palabras se esconden en mi mente. Y es que siempre quise decirte que no podía...

_Cause you turned your face, and now i can't feel you anymore_

_Turn your face, so now i can't see you anymore_

_Walk away until you're not standing at my door_

_Turn your face, walk away and stay_

Simplemente has apartado la mirada, has girado la cara, me has evitado. Ya no te puedo ver más, no puedo sentirte más. Te vas, hasta estar a la altura de la puerta, y te giras levemente, como meditando qué hacer. Pero al final... siempre te marchas.

_Turn your face, hmm oh_

Has girado la cara...

_In my memory, i was hurting, long before we met, oh_

_In my memory, there's still burning, fingerprints you left_

_And i'll always meant to say to you i can't_

Yo… yo ya estaba herida antes de conocerte. Yo... yo aún recuerdo claramente tus besos, tus abrazos... todo lo que se relaciona a ti, y me queman esos recuerdos. Dios... siempre quise decirte que me era imposible.

_So just turn your face, until i can't see you anymore_

_Turn your face, until i can't see you anymore_

_Walk away until you're not standing at my door_

_Turn your face, walk away and stay_

Simplemente, aléjate, hasta que ya no te pueda ver. Aléjate de una buena vez, por tu bien y por el mío. Vete, da un portazo, comienza a caminar hasta desaparecer.

_Each time i take you back_

_You bring one thousand cries_

_And i accept them, like a fool oh_

Porque cada vez que vuelves, me traes miles de llantos y grietas y heridas, y yo, como la tonta que soy, las acepto de buena gana.

_So now what's your excuse_

_What do we have to lose_

_Since i'm already losing you_

Yo ya te he explicado mi situación, pero no todo recae en mí. ¿Qué tienes que decir tú, eh? ¿Tú, que siempre te vas? ¿Que siempre me dañas? Ya no nos queda nada por perder, pues yo ya te he perdido y tú me has perdido, y eso era lo único que aún conservábamos

― ¡Pero tú lo aceptaste! ― gritó la rubia― Aceptaste la inestabilidad, las idas y venidas... ¡Joder Gina, sabías cómo era y aun así te quedaste!

― ¡Intenté alejarme! ¡Intenté ser fuerte, superar mis miedos y mi dolor, pero no podía! ¡Lo siento! ― replicó la morena sumida en llanto. ― Pero por favor, por favor no me dejes... ―suplicó.

― No, lo siento, pero esto debe acabar... Emma se va, y todo esta bien. Y eso debe ser el resultado final ―concluyó amargamente la rubia, cogiendo su chaqueta y marchándose.

Pero justo en el último momento...

― ¿Qué le diré a nuestros niños, eh? ¿Qué voy a hacer? ― cuestionó la mujer.

― Dile a Maggie y Henry que... mamá Emma ha tenido que volver a la guerra, y que, algún día, volverá. Esto... es lo mejor para nuestros pequeños ―respondió con una triste sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos.

Los años habían pasado, ambas se quedaron embarazadas, teniendo como resultado dos pequeños, una de siete y otro de cinco, que adoraban a sus madres. Pero los pequeños veían a sus madres pelear; a su mamá Emma, la soldado que idolatraban, irse todo el tiempo; a su mamá Gina, la mejor abogada que conocían, deprimirse y llorar.

Quizás aquello era lo mejor, ¿no?


End file.
